Apostólico
by Diana Prallon
Summary: Para trás de mim, Peter, que me serves de escândalo; porque não compreendes as coisas que são de Deus, mas só as que são dos homens.


**Apostólico**

Sua mãe decidiu seu destino no dia em que ele nasceu, antes talvez. Pois nasceu Peter, e não poderia ser outra coisa que não Peter. Peter Pettigrew - diziam a ele que era um bom nome, que soava bem, mas havia algo de desconfortável nele.

Ser Peter pode ser muito complicado. Exige muito de você. Exige certezas que não são sempre fáceis de se ter.

Mas o que ser Peter nunca exigiu foi não ceder às tentações.

E, ao nomeá-lo, sua mãe deu forma a todos os eventos que marcaram as gerações futuras.

Não que não fosse culpa dele, Peter não era nenhum santo. Era falho e tolo, e, justamente por isso, ainda mais Peter. Ele jamais foi destinado a entender sobre as grandes forças que eram maiores do que tudo, entrelaçando vidas e destinos, entendia apenas das coisas que eram do homem, e assim, era presa fácil à tentação e à queda.

Peter tornou-se um maroto na primeira oportunidade. Adorava James como se este fosse seu próprio salvador, não um companheiro, mas seu Cristo pessoal. Caminhava junto com os outros três, os quatro primeiros, os quatro escolhidos, os quatro inseparáveis, e viam-se como abençoados, pois tudo parecia dar certo para eles.

Não era sempre fácil, havia momentos difíceis e constrangedores, mas ele sabia que estava seguro e continuava ali, com sua lealdade inabalável, com uma inveja que não era propriamente ruim, mas também jamais deixava de se insinuar.

Peter sabia que era apenas Peter, mas não entendia que James era apenas James – não alguma espécie de Jesus. Não importava para Peter, pois ele não pensava, então, em culpa e salvação, pensava apenas em proteção e em segurança. Ele era filho de um homem, afinal.

Foi só quando surgiu a oportunidade que entendeu que não poderia ser apenas Peter. Ninguém é apenas uma coisa ou a outra. Sirius não era apenas um Black, e Remus não era apenas um lobisomem. As pessoas tinham camadas, e, no final, descobriu que ressentia-se de ser meramente um seguidor, sem nada de especial.

Não queria o mal, mas queria poder. Então, renegou James pela primeira vez.

Viriam a chamá-lo de covarde, muitas vezes, mas a única covardia estava em suas mentiras, na verdade, ele simplesmente fora atrás do que sempre quisera e nunca ousara dizer. Estava duplamente protegido e isso era bom, pois não importava mais quem ganhasse, ele sobreviveria. Não se importava mais com a guerra, com seguir, importava-se apenas em viver sua vida, sem medo.

Seu pecado era querer viver demais.

E apenas uma vida já não era o suficiente para sua sede insaciável, não bastava ser apenas Peter, ele precisava de duas vidas. Hogwarts deixara nele um gosto imenso pelas maravilhas de estar vivo, e ninguém estava pedindo muito dele de qualquer forma. Meia dúzia de palavras, e ele podia aproveitar sua liberdade, sem se preocupar com o que aconteceria.

E Peter viu quando James se tornou mais do que apenas mais um soldado e passou a ser algo especial – um alvo não pelo que acreditava ser certo, mas um alvo por quem ele _era_. Viu acontecer pela ótica de ambos os lados, e não soube o que fazer, mas também não pensou muito nisso. Não era problema dele, ele era apenas o cara que ficava em volta, sem chamar atenção, sem criar problema, ainda que falasse o que sabia que não devia – o que era, afinal, sua garantia de sobrevivência.

Seguiu sem pensar muito no assunto até o dia em que ele foi chamado por seus amigos, e perguntaram para ele de quem ele achava que falava a profecia, da qual ele sabia apenas coisas vagas, mas que parecia ser o assunto mais importante dos dois grupos, que discordavam em tudo, mas concordavam justamente naquilo.

E ao responder certo, seus dois amigos lhe abraçaram, e disseram a ele que ele merecia toda a confiança, que ele seria a pedra sobre a qual construiriam sua casa, sua família, sua segurança. E apenas ele teria as chaves para permitir a entrada de quem achasse que merecia ter aquele paraíso na terra.

Aceitou as chaves que lhe foram confiadas, aceitou seu papel de porteiro, aceitou ser a fundação sobre a qual tudo seria construído. Mas Peter não se importava com paraísos, apenas com a terra, com o aqui e agora.

Assim, ele foi até o Lord e lhe deu uma informação mais valiosa do que ouro – e assim, renegou James pela segunda vez.

Mas como Peter era Peter, Tom era Tom, mesmo que negasse sê-lo. E por não acreditar naquilo que não podia ver, tocar, sentir e comprovar, ele caiu em desgraça. E, já tão distante daquilo que deveria ter sido, Peter entrou na casa destruída e soube que sua vida estava em perigo e seu poder arruinado. Não haveria nenhuma ressurreição para um mero James, mas o choro insistente do bebê lhe dizia que O Escolhido havia vencido, e, de alguma forma, ludibriado seu oponente.

Poderia ter aceitado sua desgraça, alguns diriam, mas se pudesse apenas aceitar perder sua vida, nunca teria deixado de ser apenas Peter. Então, com um sorriso, ele a protegeu, acusou seus amigos, fingiu sua morte, fugiu entre os ratos.

Amava a vida demais para deixá-la, e se outra pessoa pagaria por seus erros, bem, Sirius tinha lhe ajudado a poder fazer isso só para começar – ele lhe ensinara transfiguração, ele lhe permitira se esconder tão perfeitamente. E os outros doze trouxas, bem, são casualidades.

Sua vida valia mais do que qualquer coisa, e ele a manteria firmemente. Nem seus antigos amigos nem seus antigos aliados poderiam achá-lo agora. Ele já estava longe demais no caminho para lembrar-se de ser Peter.

Eram cicatrizes demais, e ele preferia viver como algo obsoleto e ferido do que não viver mais. Ele podia esperar, por tanto tempo quando possível, para voltar a ser Peter. E quando os olhos de seus amigos o revelaram, ele mentiu mais uma vez, esperando qualquer compaixão, qualquer perdão, qualquer chance de viver.

E fugiu, sabendo que nunca mais poderia ser Peter. Aquela sua vida estava para sempre acabada, e ele seria para sempre Scabbers. Mas mesmo poucos minutos foram o suficiente para que ele soubesse que aquilo já não era o suficiente, e ele correu para os braços de seu algoz, seu mestre, seu Lord, esperando salvar-se enquanto todos afundavam.

E ao trazê-lo de volta à vida, ele renegou James pela terceira e última vez.

Mas o que mais poderia se esperar dele? Mesmo na melhor das hipóteses, nunca fora mais do que Peter, e nada poderia ser construído sobre ele sem ser manchado pela falta de fé, por seus interesses antes dos demais, pela ganância, pela vontade de poder e de falar pelos outros, tudo que ele vira acontecer e jamais conseguira fazer. Ele era uma pedra, sim, mas uma pedra falha, e isso fora decidido antes que ele pudesse falar.

Agora já não era mais Peter, nunca Peter, não o chamavam mais assim. Perdera esse direito.

Scabbers.

Wormtail.

Nomes suaves, até amenos, para o que realmente gostariam de chamá-lo, mas não ousavam, até mesmo por desprezo.

Judas.

Nada além de um traidor, que beijara o amigo antes de entregá-lo à morte, que fora ao mesmo tempo culpado e conivente com mortes e pelo surgimento da verdadeira esperança. Ele não pensava nisso, não sabia disso. Ainda era um homem do mundo, nunca da mente ou do espírito. Não era fraco nem covarde, apenas não se importava com o heroísmo. Ao seu jeito, tinha bastante coragem, e soube disso ao cortar seu braço.

Entregava-se à servidão sabendo que nunca acabaria, mas se já não podia viver por si só, viveria sob proteção. Vivo – isto era o mais importante. Sempre tinha sido e continuaria a ser.

Foram 30 anéis de prata em forma de uma mão e não moedas, seu pagamento. Serviços fiéis rendiam muita riqueza, mais poder do que jamais sonhara. Mas, seu número, jamais o permitia esquecer que até mesmo seu Mestre o desprezava por seu comportamento.

Aos poucos, as trinta moedas foram fazendo seu efeito. Elas corrompem a mente como corrompem o corpo, e depois de tanto tempo sufocado, Peter queria ser ele mesmo. Falho, humano, irresponsável, com grande vontade de viver – sem participar de grandes conspirações ou qualquer outra coisa.

Acreditava piamente que o que acontecera precisava acontecer e que sem isso, jamais teriam tido uma saída. Confortava-se com esse pensamento toda vez que a mão gelada tocava seu corpo, pois conforme os dias passavam, percebia quanto mal tinha feito. Não precisava se importar, porque era somente assim que as coisas eram. Ele fizera o que achara certo, e era tarde demais para mudar de idéia. Era tarde demais para ser Peter. Devia apenas assumir seu papel e admitir que era sim, Judas, e que não temia nem se orgulhava disso.

E, sim, mantivera seu amigo de infância preso sob falsas acusações – só porque podia. E, sim, ajudara seu Mestre quando todos tinham apenas esperado – só porque podia. E, sim, controlara a mente de um homem até a insanidade, mutilara um menino que poderia ser seu filho, apenas porque podia. Não precisava prestar contas a ninguém.

Podia ser pouco considerado agora que já não era Peter, mas ainda tinha seu bem mais precioso a correr por suas veias e seu coração batia forte e sem medo. Ele era quem era, e só poderia aceitar isso.

Não procurou redenção em mais ninguém que não nele mesmo, era auto-suficiente. E se os outros preferiam pensar nele como inútil, fraco ou tolo, um tanto pior para eles. Esse, afinal, fora também o erro de James – e se não deixara de renegá-lo, apesar de ter sido seu primeiro amigo, não deviam crer que ele teria mais compaixão pelos outros.

Quase se orgulhava de ter perdido a compaixão. Perder a compaixão o dera a vida, e o preço, no final, era uma barganha.

Não se deixou abater em momento nenhum até entrar naquela masmorra pela última vez. Não tinha pena de ninguém há muitos anos, e não planejava começar agora.

"Vai me matar? Depois que eu salvei a sua vida? Você me deve, Wormtail."

E o garoto estava dizendo a verdade. Harry Potter tinha lhe dado o maior presente que jamais quisera, apesar de tudo que tinha roubado dele em sua busca por viver mais. Ele quisera tanto viver, mais e mais, e Harry o dera ainda mais uma chance...

Os cabelos de James. A calma de Remus. A firmeza de Sirius. Os olhos de Lily.

Quanto tempo desde que ele deixara de ser Peter?

Apenas um pensamento, foi todo o necessário. Sua prata se virou contra ele, como elas sempre fazem no final, e envolveu sua garganta como a corda envolve o pescoço do enforcado. Não teve medo, não dessa vez. Tinha coragem o suficiente para admitir que não queria mais ser o Judas. Sempre pensara tanto em viver, mas agora, só pensava em liberdade. Liberdade para ser ele mesmo. Apenas Peter.

Enquanto sufocava, o espanto nos olhos dos meninos parecia misericórdia. E a cada respiração que fazia seu corpo desistir de lutar, era cada vez menos Wormtail, menos Scabbers, menos Judas e mais Peter novamente. E aquilo o trouxe a paz que nunca conhecera antes, sendo um homem do mundo, uma paz que vem da mente e da alma, uma paz que reúne todos os pedaços partidos em um só.

Quanta ironia que ele tivesse entregado as chaves da segurança terrena de Harry nas mãos do inimigo, e agora Harry desse a ele as chaves da segurança além de tudo.

Vivera com medo desesperado de não mais viver, morreu com a coragem desesperada de quem quer ser livre.

E ao abrir os olhos no completo branco, soube que era novamente só Peter.

Se haviam causas impossíveis, a dele não era uma delas, afinal.


End file.
